


Check Me Out

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil’s a bored cashier and Roman’s his cute customer.





	Check Me Out

Virgil was bored.

His shift didn’t end for another hour and he had had his fill of terrible customers.

One woman tried to tell him an item on the menu clearly labelled ’$10’ was five dollars. A man tried to tell him he should be nicer to customers. (Virgil was already fake smiling and acting chirpy. He never did that unless working.) Another woman tried to flirt with him even after he said he was gay. Another man tried to convince him to give him a discount because it was his first time eating here.

Knowing the manager, he would be spoken to about his 'attitude’ soon. (Five customers asked to speak with the manager because Virgil was apparently being 'stubborn’. Virgil had no choice but to go get the manager.)

Virgil smiled falsely at the customer he was currently dealing with.

“Will that be all?” he asked through gritted teeth.

The customer smiled and shook her head before walking off.

Virgil sighed as the next customer walked up.

“What can I get you?” he asked, looking up from the cash register.

The customer smiled.

“A medium latte and your number please.” he flirted.

Virgil had admit, the man in front of him was good looking.

He had brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He had a cute smile.

“That’ll be $2.50.” Virgil replied, smiling innocently.

The customer payed.

“I need a name as well.”

The customer smirked.

“Roman.”

Virgil smiled at Roman and started to make his latte.

When he finished, he scribbled his number on the side.

“Medium latte for Roman?” he called out.

Roman walked over and Virgil handed him his latte.

“Will that be all?” he asked, with an innocent smile.

“How about a date?” Roman replied.

“My shift ends in 50 minutes." Virgil told him, heading back over to the other customers.


End file.
